


Little Moments

by dazzamre



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-20
Updated: 2011-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazzamre/pseuds/dazzamre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peek into their lives a couple of months after the finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Matan4il](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Matan4il).



You close the door quietly and reset the alarm, more out of habit than necessity, before dropping your keys on the counter beside a stack of half-graded papers. Slowly, you move through the still slightly unfamiliar house in the dark. You haven’t been here long, but it already feels more like home than any place you’ve lived before. One foot is resting tiredly on the stairs when you hear the dull drone of the television from the living room. You step into the room prepared to turn off the forgotten TV and a slow smile spreads across your face.

No matter how many times you witness moments like these, they still take your breath away. You kneel beside the couch and, for just a moment, watch Jack sleeping with Amy tucked safely to his chest. They’re beautiful. Jack, who is so strong and resilient and more deserving of being loved than anyone you’ve ever met, and Amy, this tiny, precious gift that you’ve been entrusted to protect and take care of. Memories of life before them are starting to fade, and you’re not quite sure how you managed all these years without them.

You run a hand tenderly across the soft, blond curls that cover Amy’s head, down her back until it rests on Jack’s arm. You shake him gently and carefully take Amy from his sleepy grasp.

“You’re home,” he yawns, barely opening his eyes. “Tried to wait up for you, Doug.”

“Yeah. Come on, let’s get you both to bed.”

You’re not sure when this level of domesticity began to feel normal, but you wouldn’t trade it for anything. You find the remote to the television and cut Anderson Cooper off mid-sentence.

Humming softly, you carry Amy up to the nursery and place her in the baby bed, relieved when she falls back to sleep easily. Turning, you find Jack leaning against the door frame. He’s partially obscured by shadows, but the emotion on his face is clear even in the dark.

“You really love me, don’t you?” he says quietly, almost as if by saying it out loud, he’s afraid you’ll disappear.

You wait until you’re mere inches away from him to answer. “I really do.” You brush your lips across his, but it turns into a lingering kiss that you don’t want to give up.

“I love you, too,” he whispers, pulling back. “I couldn’t do this without you.”

You doubt that. You’re sure that he would be just fine without you, but you don’t know how you’d ever make it without him and Amy. You hug him close and kiss his forehead. He yawns again, and you smile, guiding him out of the nursery and down the hall to your bedroom.


End file.
